The Last Red Rose- Part 1
by Hermione G
Summary: The first in a new series of three. Yes it is a romance. Will not say between who, though...


  
The Last Red Rose Part 1  
  
  
A/N: Well, it's been awhile, no? I decided to just stop the   
prophecy series. I don't think it was working out too well. Also, I   
know there's another author on FF.net with a similar author name.   
Well, it's not the same, so don't get us confused! Also, people to   
mention......first off, Psychu, who says I NEVER mention her   
anywhere. Then, Hello to Rach and Sarah. And of course, Hello to   
you too Ryan, I haven't forgotten you.  
  
  
Now, this is a new series of mine. It's a 3 parter, romantic,   
and sad. Look for parts 2 and 3 soon!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the characters. period. I wish, but I   
don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't exactly remember how it started. 5th year was open   
to new oppertunities, and people's personalities were completely   
different. For all I knew, I didn't know anyone anymore.  
  
  
I mostly stayed in my so-called "second home", aka the   
Library. The homework load was strenuous, even for me.  
  
  
Anyways, it was a nice spring day that particular   
Friday. Even though I should have been outside, I was in my usual   
chair in the library, researching. I would have bet 200 galleons   
that my entire year thought I was mad. I remember that Harry   
was at a quidditch practice. And Ron….well…who knows. That boy   
was up to anything. He was as mischevious as his twin brothers,   
and as hot tempered as Percy. There was no knowing of what he   
could get into.  
  
  
I was reading about the Salem witch hangings in the 1600's   
when that very boy who I was previously thinking about walked   
over.  
  
  
"Hi there," said Ron.  
  
  
I looked up from my work, almost annoyed that I had been   
interrupted.   
  
  
"Hello," I said, "what brings you here?"  
  
  
"Well, you're not the only one who does their homework," He   
said, as he slung his schoolbag on the table.  
  
  
"Well well well, Mr. I'm usually busy with getting into trouble   
is doing his homework!" I said, laughing.  
  
  
"Hey," He said, "I'm not a total dumb bloke! Even though I   
might be getting there soon…"  
  
  
We both laughed again and started our homework.  
  
  
It was nearing six when I finally put my books away. Ron was   
trying to sneak a ton-tongue toffee from Fred and George into   
Draco Malfoy's pastry, when Draco went off to flirt with Pansy.  
  
  
"Ah, I see the Homework Queen is done," He said, after he   
had walked back to my table.   
  
  
"Yes" I said, as I eyed the pastry, which looked as if it had   
swollen to twice the original size.  
  
  
"Now, stay here for sec and let's watch Malfoy make a fool   
of himself," Said Ron, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
"Ron…..we're going to get in trouble………" I hissed.  
  
  
"Really Hermione, you must have a little fun," He said, as he   
grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a bookshelf.  
  
  
He was too fast for me to object, for at that second Malfoy   
walked back to his table. I had no choice but to watch.  
  
  
He took a bite and of course, there grew his tongue. He ran   
around yelling and screaming while Ron collapsed into laughter.   
Even I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
  
When the coast was clear and Ron had calmed down, we left   
our hiding spot.  
  
  
"Now, wasn't that fun?" He asked me.  
  
  
"Ron Weasley, if anyone caught us…" I began.  
  
  
"I would have taken all the blame, you know that," He said,   
"I'm starting to get a drawer all to myself, just like Fred and   
George used to. Filch isn't getting so smart in his age, anyways."  
  
  
I sighed. Sometimes he was so hard to get along with.  
  
  
"I better go find Harry before you go completely stir crazy,   
Hermione," He said, starting to turn away.  
  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
  
"Oh, and also…" He said, turning back, "Harry has another   
practice tomorrow afternoon, and it's a Hogsmeade day. It's really   
lonely by yourself, so, would you come with me?"  
  
  
I stood there, almost wanting to gape at him. Half the time   
he's always stayed here, pulling more pranks.  
  
  
"Sure, I guess so," I said. I never really did things on   
Saturdays anyways.  
  
  
"I'll meet you in the great hall at noon then," He said, before   
walking swiftly out of the great hall, His bag of books on his   
shoulder and book of pranks in his hands.  
  
  
"That boy confuses me more by each passing day," I   
muttered to myself, before walking out of the library .  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, everyone doing their   
normal, "Let's not do homework cause it's Friday" thing. Before I   
knew it, it was Saturday morning. My alarm clock went off at 8   
AM.  
  
  
"Good god!" I said, as I tumbled out of my bed. Then I   
remembered.  
  
  
Oh yes, I thought, it's Saturday.  
  
  
I reached over to my trunk and pulled out my clothes.   
Luckily, Lavender and Parvati were still asleep. I was just a hair   
away from getting yelled at by the both of them. I pulled my   
clothes on and walked to the common room around nine, to read   
and work, extra credit, of course.  
  
  
Around 11:45 was when he walked in.  
  
  
"You're doing work NOW?" He said.  
  
  
"Well.......yes......." I said.  
  
  
"No no no...c'mon, let's go. No work for you today," He said,   
grinning.  
  
  
"But Ron....." I started to protest.  
  
  
But Ron had already pulled me out of the common room. We   
were on our way.  
  
  
The day was nice, as usual. It was ridiculously warm, so there   
was no need for layers. We went to the usual places, Honeydukes,   
Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
"Haven't you ever been to Zonko's?" asked Ron.  
  
  
"Well, I don't exactly have a need to go in there," I said, as I   
sipped my butterbeer.  
  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron said.  
  
  
"What!? Ron Weasley...I'm...I'm not going in there!" I   
sputtered .  
  
  
"It'll be fun, Hermione, please?" He said as he looked at me   
with comical puppy eyes.  
  
  
"Oh, all right!" I said, throwing my hands into the air.  
  
  
"Good," he said, as he took my left hand and led me out of   
Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
Zonko's was packed with students, as usual, but Ron and I   
got in, somehow. We looked through all the normal tricks, but then   
he showed me the back of the shop.  
  
  
"I found this spot about three months ago," He told me,   
"The stuff here is great for using on Malfoy. He's getting to be   
quite dim."  
  
  
"Wasn't he dim already?" I said, with a smile.  
  
  
Ron laughed. "You have a point," He said.  
  
  
He showed me some more of his tricks that he used and I   
must admit, some were quite humorous. It was about an hour later   
when we left, Ron with bulging bags of tricks to replenish his   
supplies.   
  
  
"Well, that was interesting," I said, and it had been. I   
honestly had never seen anything like the new stuff they came out   
with.  
  
  
"Yes" Said Ron, "Hermione, I need to talk to you. It's   
important."  
  
  
I turned to face him.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
  
"It's just that..." He started, and somewhat trailed off.  
  
  
"Ron, what's going on," I said.  
  
  
"I.....um......was wondering if you'd like to go to the spring   
dance with me...." He said, and blushed.  
  
  
I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't believe this.  
  
  
"Ron, why me? Pretty much every girl in Hogwarts likes you-"   
I said.  
  
  
"I don't care about every girl, I care about you, Hermione! I   
love you!" He said.  
  
  
"But Ron..." I said, "Do you really think this could work out?   
What would Harry think?"  
  
  
"Oh, I get it," He said, "I'm just not good enough."  
  
  
I looked at him questionally.  
  
  
"You know, for 5 years I've tried to make myself good like   
my brothers. be unique, clever, and popular. And now that I'm   
there the only girl who I've ever liked doesn't like me back,   
because she cares about what others think. Gosh, why do I like   
you? Even I don't know now!" He said, looking very angry.  
  
  
"Ron.......I........I didn't know...." I said.  
  
  
"Well, just forget it, okay? I already have your answer," He   
said, as he walked away, before I could stop him.   
  
  
I sighed and walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling I'd actually done   
something pretty bad to him. I heard rustling on my left and saw   
Lavender was up.  
  
  
"Good morning," I said.  
  
  
She turned to look at me. She smiled, which is odd for her   
because she usually cannot stand me. I assumed she had a good   
date the night before.  
  
  
"Good morning," She said, "How was your sleep?"  
  
  
"Not too well, in fact," I told her, "Lavender, Ron asked me   
to the dance yesterday and I turned him down."  
  
  
She gasped and almost fell over. I wasn't surprised at her   
reaction. She'd liked him since September.  
  
  
"Why the heck did you turn him down??" She asked.  
  
  
"Well, I just didn't think he was for me...what would become   
of Harry if he knew we started going out?" I said.  
  
  
"Hermione..." She said, very sincerely, "He hasn't hurt you in   
any way, right? He's always been nice to you especially, correct?"  
  
  
She had a point. He was the one who crammed with me last   
exam period, and helped me finish my potion in February when I   
had a huge Arithmancy test the next day to study for. He also   
looked after Crookshanks when I went into London for a week   
with my parents. Plus, he was always so kind. Now I really did feel   
guilty. He was so nice...and he was sort of attractive...  
  
  
"Well?" She said, "Go talk to the boy! I bet you he's in the   
flower maze."  
  
  
I looked at her.  
  
  
"Do you read minds or something?" I asked.  
  
  
She laughed and said, "I know a girl in love when I see one!"  
  
  
I blushed and hit her with a pillow.  
  
  
"Not funny!" I said.  
  
  
"Well, it's true," She said, as she brushed her hair.  
  
  
"Well, I'll go see him now," I said, starting to walk out.  
  
  
"Not in your pajamas, I hope!" She said, with a giggle.  
  
  
I looked down. I was still in my Pj's.  
  
  
"Oh......right......" I said, turning red again and I got dressed.  
  
  
15 minutes later I started walking into the maze. It was a   
little chilly, and I was cold, even though I was moving. But each   
step I took through the many barriers of flowers was like I was   
going closer to doom. Doom of embarrassment, that is. And yet,   
deep down, I didn't seem to mind it at all.  
  
  
I found him in the center of the maze, almost hidden with all   
the rose bushes, reading a book. He looked up at the footsteps,   
and then turned away at the sight of me.  
  
  
"Ron...I changed my mind. I'll go to the dance with you," I   
said, not stumbling once.  
  
  
He looked at me quizzically.  
  
  
"I also want to say you are one of the best friends   
I've ever had. Ever. I........I.........I love you, too," I said, quite   
awkwardly.  
  
  
He smiled, and walked to me.  
  
  
"Really?" He said.  
  
  
I nodded and looked up. "Of course. I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
  
He smiled even more, and suddenly grabbed me around the   
waist.  
  
  
"Someone needs to be tickled!" He said joyfully.  
  
  
"ACK! NO!" I said, but I couldn't stop laughing. Unfortunately   
he had accomplished the feat in November of finding where I was   
ticklish. No one had done that before. I was soon breathing   
heavily from the tickling, on the ground. He lay next to me.  
  
  
"So," He said, "was that too bad?"  
  
  
"No, but you need to get repaid!" I said, Tickling him back.  
  
  
This time it was Ron's turn to laugh. When I stopped, he was   
as out of breath as I was. He plucked one of the red roses from   
the bush.  
  
  
"You know what I think roses stand for?" asked Ron.  
  
  
"What?" I said, looking up at him and he bent over me.  
  
  
"I think they stand for eternal love. Love that is not broken   
no matter what happens," He said, as he tucked the rose behind   
my left ear.  
  
  
"I love you, Hermione. always and forever," He said.  
  
  
I smiled up at him. "I love you too."  
  
  
But I didn't have much of a chance to say anything else   
because it was then when he kissed me. It wasn't one of those   
meaningless kisses that some couples shar as their first, either.   
He fully laid his lips on mine and held me to him. I was almost   
breathless when we pulled away.  
  
  
"So," He said, "I'll see you at the dance."  
  
  
I nodded. "Of course."  
  
I smiled and I kissed him again. Life was truly complete.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Was it okay?? R/R please, and constructive comments   
only! I'm just not an H/H or D/H fan.  



End file.
